Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Osiemnastka Fretki
Nastaje wymarzony dzień Fretki - jej osiemnaste urodziny. Na imprezie pojawiają się także Goci, w tym luba Ferba - Vanessa. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Katie *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Jenny Brown *Irving Du Bois *Django Brown *Adyson Sweetwater *Holly *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Johnny Fabuła : - O rany! - Fretka podniosła się z łóżka. - To ten dzień! To moje osiemnaste urodziny! Jestem dorosła! Taaak! : - Miło mi, że wszyscy tak szybko przyszliście. - mówił Fineasz. Na podwórku Flynn-Fletcherów byli już wszyscy: Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Milly, Jeremiasz, Coltrane, Stefa, Jenny i jej chłopak oraz inne osoby z przedmieść. Była też Greta, Stephanie oraz Adyson, Katie, Holly, Django i Irving. - Kiedy z domu wyjdzie Fretka, wszyscy krzyczymy "niespodzianka!", później ma przyjechać zespół" Goths". Kiedy zaczną grać, rozpoczniemy jakieś "normalne" zabawy, coś w stylu: uderz w piniatę, wyścig w workach i temu podobne, jak życzyła sobie nasza siostra. : - Hej Johnny! Gdzie się wybierasz? - powiedziała Vanessa wchodząc na wysypisko śmieci - miejsce zebrań gotów. : - Wczoraj otrzymałem jakiś dziwny telefon. Ktoś mówił, że chce abyśmy dzisiaj do niego przyjechali i rozkręcili jakąś imprezę. : - A właściwie gdzie ten ktoś mieszka? : - Gdzieś na przedmieściach. Wszyscy jadą. Jedziesz z nami? : - Pewnie! Ja prowadzę! : Fretka była ubrana w czerwone sukienkę i czerwone buty na szpilkach. : "Tym razem jako dorosła spróbuję przyłapać braci i tym razem mi się uda - myślała." : Wyszła na podwórko. : - Niespodzianka! - usłyszała. Rozejrzała się dokoła. Nie było tam żadnego wynalazku. Po prostu zwyczajne przyjęcie, Tak jak sobie wymarzyła. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. To nie dlatego, że nie będzie miała na czym przyłapywać braci - to były łzy szczęścia. : - Jak ci się podoba? - zapytał Fineasz. : - Zrobiliście to wszystko dla mnie? : - I nie używaliśmy żadnych wynalazków! : - Oh, Fineasz! - Fretka przytuliła brata, a potem poszła do innych gości. Tymczasem Fineasz zauważył, że jakiś samochód podjechał pod ich dom. : - Johnny, jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? - spytała Vanessa, kiedy dojechali na miejsce. : - Tak, mam dokładny adres. : - Witajcie. - powiedział Fineasz, który właśnie do nich podszedł. Czy to wy jesteście zespołem" Goths"? : - Zespół? - powiedziała Vanessa. - Nie, my jesteśmy prawdziwymi Gotami. : - Prawdziwi Goci? Oh, w takim razie przepraszam. Nastąpiła mała pomyłka... : - Pomyłka? Koleś! Właśnie wbijamy na imprezę! - powiedział Johnny, po czym wszyscy weszli na podwórko. : - Ferb, mamy problem! Zamiast zespołu muzycznego przyjechali do nas prawdziwi Goci! : - Co? Jakim cudem? : Fineasz zaczął przypominać sobie poprzedni dzień: : "Gdzieś tu był numer do "Bettyst". Fretks się ucieszy, kiedy zobaczy ich na swoich urodzinach - pomyślał." : Wybrał numer. : - Halo? - odezwał się głos w telefonie. : - Dzień dobry. Czy dodzwoniłem się do Bettyst? : - Nie. Jesteśmy Gotami. : - Nie szkodzi. Jutro robimy imprezę naszej siostrze. Moglibyście przyjechać i ją trochę rozkręcić? : - Pewnie! : - Super! Adres wyślę wam sms'em. - po tych słowach się rozłączył. : "Dziwne "Bettyst zmieniły numer telefonu? - myślał." Spojrzał na swoją komórkę. "Aaa... To dlatego nie dodzwoniłem się tam gdzie trzeba! Pomyliłem jedną cyfrę! : Wracamy do rzeczywistości: : - Co powie Fretka, kiedy dowie się, że na jej urodzinach są prawdziwi Goci?! - mówił Ferb. : - Coś mi się zdaje, że ktoś musi rozruszać tę imprezę! - powiedział Johnny, a potem wskoczył na scenę, zaczął grać na gitarze i śpiewać. : Kiedy Johnny zaczął grać, kilka osób poderwało się do tańca. : Jeremiasz zaprowadził Fretkę na tył domu. : - Ślicznie wyglądasz! : - Dziękuję! : - Mam dla ciebie prezent. : - Oh, Jeremiasz! Prezent? Dla mnie? : - No, tak... W końcu masz dzisiaj urodziny. : - No, tak. Faktycznie... Przy tobie tracę rachubę czasu. : Oboje się zaśmiali. Jeremiasz wręczył swojej dziewczynie prezent. Fretka rozpakowała go. W środku ujrzała letnią, białą sukienkę z różyczkami na dole. Była ona idealna, nie na bal, nie na dyskotekę, ale na codzienne chodzenie, po domu, po mieście, na plażę. : - Jeremiasz! Jest... jest... jest cudowna! : - Mam coś jeszcze. : - Naprawdę? : - Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Paryża! : - Naprawdę? To cudownie! Razem w Paryżu... tylko we dwoje... Chwileczkę! Rodzice w życiu mi nie pozwolą! Zaraz... przecież jestem już dorosła! : - Tylko... właściwie... : - Tak? : - Nie będziemy tam we dwoje... To taka wycieczka w grupie. Organizował ją chłopak Jenny. : - Oh... : - On zbierał kasę by kupić bilety, wynająć kwatery... Ja zapłaciłem tylko za siebie i ciebie, to miał być urodzinowy prezent. : - Zwrócę ci pieniądze. : - Nic z tego! - jak tylko to powiedział pocałował Fretkę. Dziewczyna przestała myśleć, że jadą do Paryża w grupie. Zaczęła cieszyć się tym, że będzie tam razem z Jeremiaszem. : - Coś się stało Ferb? Dlaczego patrzysz tak na tą gotkę? - spytała Greta. - Zaraz! To chyba nie ta o której mi opowiadałeś?! - dziewczyna jeszcze raz spojrzała na Ferba. - O nie! A jednak to ona! Chodź za mną! - Greta wyciągnęła chłopaka z ogródka. - Musisz o niej zapomnieć! Widziałeś jak się bawiła z swoim chłopakiem? Ciesz się jej szczęściem i zadbaj o swoje! Na świecie są miliony Dziewczyny! Jesteś pewien, że to ta jedyna? - ostatnie pytanie Greta wypowiedziała że smutkiem w oczach. : - Teraz już nie. - odpowiedział na jej pytanie Ferb. Po jego słowach Greta się zarumieniła. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Osiemnastka Fretki"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart